This invention relates generally to packages for containers, bottles and cans with beverage or non-beverage contents therein, and more particularly to a package that is economical to manufacture, robust in use and from which the containers can be easily and conveniently dispensed.
The packaging of multiple containers such as beverage bottles and cans has for many years been achieved by the use of pre-scored and pre-folded paperboard cartons or carriers which encircle the containers. Recently, a trend toward cheaper thermoplastic film materials which can be heat shrunk into close conforming relationship to a group of containers for beverage and non-beverage items has emerged. While such shrink wrap packages may be more economical than the paperboard cartons and carriers, the shrink wrap film readily tears at high stress concentration areas of the package due to the thin film that is used in providing a more economical package. In those instances where the film has been strong enough, typically because the films are thicker, to prevent accidental tearing of the package, the packages have been relatively difficult for the consumer to open and conveniently gain access to the containers therein.
Several attempts have been made to strike a balance that appears necessary to produce a commercial thermoplastic film-type package. It has been difficult, however, to provide an economical package which combines the requisite strength for handling and at the same time offers convenient access to the containers for the consumer.
Additionally, the efficient and economical packaging process for beverage and non-beverage containers is a continuing objective for the packaging industry. An important aspect of any beverage and non-beverage package is the ability to assemble, transfer, coordinate and package the containers in a commercially advantageous manner. A beverage or non-beverage container package that is economical, robust and convenient for the consumer to use, but which is difficult to assembly and package does not satisfy the commercial requirements associated with such products.
Bottled water has become very popular for retail purchase and PET bottles are commonly used as the container. Similar to many consumer beverages, the bottles are sold in packages of typically at least four bottles up to as many as 24 to 36 or more per package. However, unlike packaging for soda, soft drinks and beer, bottled water packages and many non-beverage packages such as pet food packages are typically very basic and conventional consisting of a paperboard tray supporting the bottom of the containers and the entire package being enveloped in shrink wrap plastic or the like. The relatively low level of sophistication for these types of packages is, in part, a result of the low profit margins and economic limitations associated with the sales of such products. Manufacturers and bottlers are not able to economically justify the added cost of production associated with sophisticated packages and dispensers for bottled water and many other items while still maintaining competitive retail pricing.
Additionally, consumers commonly purchase large quantities of bottled water and other non-beverage items and often each package includes 24 to 36 or more containers. It is difficult, if not impossible, for a consumer to conveniently transfer the entire package to their refrigerator for cooling, or pantry for storage and convenient access. As an alternative, consumers often remove individual bottles or containers from the package for use or transfer to the refrigerator or pantry and this piece-meal dispensing of the containers is inconvenient and continual attention to stocking and re-stocking the refrigerator or pantry with bottled water, pet food or the like is required.
Therefore, an improved package for bottled water and other beverage or non-beverage containers is needed that satisfies these and other shortcomings associated with known container packages.